The Untold Story Draco Malfoy & Isabella Lunawood
by Isabella Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: When we are young we learn and when we are older we understand why we are they way we are, and remember pieces of our childhoods. Follow Isabella and Draco on their adventure; to Hogwarts, before and after, and their relationship with one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Isabella and Draco The Early Years_

Every witch and wizard, and for that matter every muggle as well, all come into the world the same way, in the bloody bath of childbirth, and this was no exception for Isabella Lunawood.

On the dark stormy day of December 15th, 1980, Narcissa Malfoy had bundled up her five month old son, Draco, and headed into the snowstorm towards the Lunawood Manor just a little distance from her own home in Wiltshire, England. Naarcissa had received an owl from the midwife at the Lunawood estate that Keria Lunawood had gone into labor just two hours ago, and her water had just broken. Narcissa and Kiera were good friends, not just because their husbands were both Death Eaters, but also because they had been friends since they had both been in Slytherin attending Hogwarts, Narcissa hurried, she truly hoped that she would not miss Kiera giving birth.

In her arms, her infant son squirmed and cried viciously, he was only five months old, but he was already quite demanding, and try as she might, Narcissa had no will to say no to her blond darling baby. "Draco," she crooned, "we are almost there love." Narcissa knocked on the door, and it swung inward, the midwife standing in the open space, covered in sweat, even though the snow blew in at her and frosted her face.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, so glad you are here." The midwife let out what might have been a sigh of relief, and ushered them into the entry way, slamming the double doors shut behind them, blocking out the cold and the snow. The midwife, all but grabbed Narcisssa's coat and hat and wiping her hands on a rather dirty looking apron, snatched baby Draco from her hands. "Now, if you will follow me," the midwife said, patting Draco on the back and walking up a huge staircase, away from Narcissa.

Narcissa sighed, and since there was nothing she could really do until she saw Kiera she followed the midwife up into the manor. The midwife led them down darkened halls; the floor was a thick green and crimson brocade of carpet, the walls cream stripes in contrast to the elaborate floor. A head of them a woman's scream broke through the howling wind, candles on the wall lit one by one and only as they passed. In an alcove nearer the screams the midwife sat down on a wooden backed, burgundy colored upholstered chair, and motioned to Narcissa that she should enter the room three doors down. "There is nothing more I can do for her" muttered the older woman, as she rocked the whimpering Draco back and forth in her arms, "She is asking for you."

Narcissa slowly walked the rest of the way alone, casting a glance over her shoulder at the midwife rocking her son, under the illumination of one candle, which cast a red glow about them. Shuddering despite herself she pushed the ebony door open, and walked into the bedroom. The room was large, had a raised ceiling, a rod iron chandelier spiraling to the roof, covered in candles, and gave the room an eerie glow. The furniture was all a pale cream color, the floor dark hard wood, and the bed enormous.

Kiera lay panting in the middle of the bed, her long brown curls damp laying lifeless on the pillow, her face was as pale as death itself, and there was blood, there was blood everywhere. Narcissa approached confidently and went to hold her friends damp and sweaty hand, Kiera grasped it thankfully, and murmured softly "Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded, not able to speak. Kiera like her, had survived several miscarriages, and Narcissa was afraid that Kiera would not survive the loss of another child. It was almost time; Narcissa could feel it in her bones. The midwife came crashing in as if on que and thrust Draco into her arms. "Here, hold the little un" the midwife said sharply to her, and turned to Kiera, "The child is strong, you must push now, and push hard."

Narcissa's jaw dropped, "I can't keep my son here! This is no place for a child." She said indignantly to the midwife, but received no reply. Kiera clenched her hand as if her life depended on it and screamed. Through her screams and Draco's whimpers, Narcissa heard another sound; a new born cry pierced the air, and the midwife held up a very bloody baby girl. "It's a girl!" she squeezed Kiera's limp hand.

"Yes," replied the midwife. "And she is a healthy one at that." The midwife strode over to a warm cauldron and began to wash the baby, and to wrap the small girl in white cotton blankets. Narcissa looked down at Draco, and found that he was no longer whimpering but looking over intently at the bundle in the midwifes arms. She wondered for a moment what thoughts babies might have, if they could not yet think in words, but the thought left her when the baby was placed in Kiera's arms and Kiera, tired, but healthy smiled weakly at her. "What will you call her?" Narcissa asked, curious.

Kiera smiled and looked from her baby girls face to Narcissa and then looked out of the window and watched the snow fall, then looked back at Narcissa. "Marcus and I only picked out boys names," she murmured, "But we did discuss if we were to have a girl to call her Isabella, after my mother, and I told Marcus, I wanted her second name to be Narcissa, after you… So I suppose her name is Isabella Narcissa Lunawood." Turning she smiled down at her bundle, a beautiful girl.

Narcissa beamed, she had never thought anyone would be named after her, and it touched her that Kiera would give her such honor. She titled Draco closer to Isabella, "Draco, darling, say hello to Isabella." She crooned. Draco leaned closer and stuck out an arm, his tiny hand rested on Isabella's head as he peered at her.

From behind them the midwife cleared her throat. "As touching as this scene is to my heart, Mrs. Lunawood does need her rest. So, Mrs. Malfoy, I will show you to a guest room for now; I would hate to think of you traveling out in this weather. Later when Mrs. Lunawood is more rested, then you can visit some more," saying this she herded Narcissa from the room, and led her to a guest room, where Narcissa exhausted from what she had just witnessed, placed Draco on the bed beside her and fell asleep, while the fire roared.

In another place at the same time, Marcus stood gathered with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange in an abandoned store on Knockturn Alley, it was blowing snow, dark and freezing in the shop, but none of them paid any mind, they had deep things to discuss, dangerous things, and if it was cold and dark, then it was better, at least they knew no on was fool enough to get close to hear their discussion, and now a days there were spies all over the place.

"Tell me again," hissed Lucius to Bellatrix, "What went wrong? The Dark Lord went after Potter, and managed to kill James and Lilly, but what of the boy? Tell me witch, if you don't want me end your pitiful life right now!" Bellatrix coward as Lucius rose and stood over her. Marcus could feel the strange unspeakable peace between them crumbling.

"Come now, Lucius." Marcus said firmly, laying a hand on Lucius arm. "She is only relaying what happened, and she is after all one of us. Let's not quarrel here." Lucius backed away from Bellatrix with a hiss as a warning to her. Marcus looked at Bellatrix then Lucius firmly, "We must stay strong and united, and we will in time find a way to restore the Dark Lord to his rightful place. People are talking, pointing fingers all over the place, and we must not be caught up in this- it is not our place, we are Death Eaters- yes, and we serve the Dark Lord, but what can we do for him, if we end up locked away in Azkaban?" Marcus paused, and then turned to Bellatrix. "Go find out all you can, but be wary, do not get caught. I can and will not help you if you do. You are on your own." Bellatrix nodded and like a snake is quick and cunning, one minute she was nodding at Marcus, and the next moment she was gone.

Lucius Malfoy placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder, and patted it. Lucius had been friends with Marcus since they had been in Hogwarts; back then they had formed a common bond of hate against muggles, and a superiority of their breeding, as Pure Bloods often do. "That was well put, Marcus. Another minute of her moaning and I would have cursed her to die" he chuckled; Lestrange always had known how to thoroughly piss him off. "But let's get home. I have a beatufiful whiney wife and son to get back to, and you have Kiera to think about and perhaps she has given birth already."

Marcus smiled, as Lucius managed to pull him out of his sorrows, yes, he did have something yet, to go home to. Marcus slapped his hand on Lucius' back and grinned. "Yes, let's get home. I want to see my wife, and hopefully child, who I have promised the Dark Lord, will serve him." Together Lucius and Marcus left the empty warehouse on Knockturn Alley, and disappeared into the wintery night, all was not lost, the Dark Lord would return.

Upon arriving at Lunawood Manor, Marcus walked stealthily along the carpeted halls, and pushed open the door to the master suite. Kiera lay asleep in the middle of the bed, and in her arms was a bundled baby. Marcus beamed, he was a father, at long last they had done it. He gently reached over and picked up the baby, "Ah my little boy, at long last." He whispered, and yet when he looked down he saw that it was not a little boy but a sweet darling girl. He was shocked, but not unhappy. "So you wanted to surprise us all" he murmured to the infant kissing her forehead gently. "Well my Isabella Narcissa, you are going to have to be strong for Daddy, because one day, when the Dark Lord returns, you are going to become a Death Eater." The baby in his strong hands curled up on her side, and yawned. Marcus knew that Isabella had just been born, but his heart already belonged to her. "That's right" he crooned, "You're Daddies little Pure blood princess."

Kiera had awoken when Marcus lifted Isabella from her arms, but she had no energy yet to move, so she watched Marcus lift their child up in the air, and cuddle her in his arms. The sight brought tears to her heart, and fear for her child's future as well, for Isabella was promised to the Dark Lord, and when you fought for the Dark Lord, things were always dangerous.

And so, Isabella Lunawood entered the world on the 15th of December 1980, born into the blood many considered the only blood that should be allowed to be in Magic, but she was not to know of this until much, much later.

_Childhood; The early years._

Isabella stood with her hands over her eyes, facing a tree counting. "1, 2, 3, 4…" Under her hands Isabella rolled her eyes, she shouldn't even count this time, she already knew where Draco was going to hide, this game was pointless if you hid in the same place every time. "5, 6, 7, 8…" Isabella continued to count even though she knew it was pointless, she would give Draco the benefit of a doubt and see if he would hide somewhere else. "9, 10. Ready or not, here I come!" she called out, as her little legs carried her over the grass in the Malfoy's garden.

Isabella had known Draco Malfoy, as her mother had told her one day, since the moment she had been born; which to a five year old meant very little, and Isabella was more concerned about what clothes she was going to wear, and how cute she looked, and what game she and Draco would play, while their mother's sat and drank tea.

Draco always hid in the same place, Isabella ran down the path in the garden, past some rose bushes, under an arch of violets, and into the gazebo. The gazebo was hidden from the rest of the garden, it sat in the middle of a maze of flowers, and was surrounded by shrubs, there was only the tiniest gap in the wall of shrubs, so that they could get in, Isabella didn't even think the adults knew about this place. It was her and Draco's secret hide out, and he always without fail hid there when it was her turn to count for hide and seek. He sat their now, concentrated on looking at an injured bird.

Isabella burst into the hiding spot "Found you!" she cried triumphantly, but saw the bird and came to kneel down beside it. "Is it hurt?" she asked in a slightly frightened manner. Draco looked up at Isabella sadly before answering, "I think it has a broken wing.", then he frowned as he looked down at it. He gently lifted the bird and put it into the little nest he had made of sticks, and patted it, holding out a hand with bread crumbs to feed it. The bird managed to take a piece with its beak and swallowed it whole. "Let's take care of it. Ok?" he asked Isabella.

Isabella nodded, "It will be our secret" she agreed, remembering how angry Mr. Malfoy had been when Draco had brought home another animal that had been sick… Mr. Malfoy was always very nice to her, but he didn't like helping sick animals, he thought that they were better off dead, "put out of their misery" as he had put it, then alive, and told Draco that he should kill them. Isabella felt bad for Draco, she reached out and grabbed his hand, a child's gesture of friendship, and Draco smiled up at her. Isabella liked this life, it suited her fine, and she hoped nothing about it would change, ever.

In the distance Isabella heard their mother's calling them, she punched Draco lightly on the shoulder, "Race you back" she giggled. Then she spun, her pink dress ballooning like an upside down flower, and she disappeared through the gap in the bushes. Draco rolled his eyes; he let her have a head start, then took off after her, and beat her to the house.

On the back patio, Narcissa and Kiera waited for their children to come running out of the garden. Kiera looked over at Narcissa, "You really think that- that this will help them focus on school work?" she asked Narcissa, who merely smiled a tight smile, not willing to admit she also didn't like the idea, and yet Lucius and Marcus had both agreed on the matter, so they couldn't really do anything else but obey their wishes. "But they are always together, they always have been." Kiera whispered, "How will this help them study?"

Narcissa and Kiera had been teaching the children their numbers, how to read, write, and do math, preparing them so that they would be ready to go to Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when the time came for them to go. Lucius and Marcus had spoken to their wives before they had left to work at the Ministry that morning. They both agreed that the children would learn more if they were not together distracting each other all the time. Furthermore, they had insisted, that Narcissa and Kiera had coddled the children too much, and now the children where old enough not to hang on their apron strings, they would have tutors, and Kiera and Narcissa would go back to work.

Out of breath and laughing, Draco and Isabella tore through the bushes running. "I beat you by a mile!" Draco said, jumping up and down, "Did not!" the pouting Isabella responded. Then the two of them, Isabella the brunette, and Draco the blond, turned to look at their mothers. Kiera didn't' have the heart to speak, so instead she motioned for Isabella to come to her, while Narcissa spoke harshly to Draco, "Draco Malfoy, come sit down now."

The children did as they were told, each walking hand in hand until they reached the table and went to sit by their mothers. Kiera pulled a few branches from Isabella's dark curls, and wiped some leaves and flower petals from Isabella's dress. A servant came out and poured some tea, placed a strawberry scone and whipped cream in front of both Isabella and Draco, then went back into the house. Narcissa sipped tea quietly, thinking about what must be said, and how this would change the cocooned life their children had been living up until that point. The children dug into their scones with unhinged delight, Narcissa waited until they finished then cleared her throat, giving Kiera the "let me do the talking" look.

"Children" she began. Draco and Isabella turned in their chairs and looked at her. "What I have to say, concerns us all." She paused, "Draco and Isabella, everyone agrees that, well, it's time for you to grow up. Hogwarts is only a few years away now, and Kiera and I both want you two to be prepared to meet the standards, so we have hired tutors, and Draco you will have your own tutor, and Isabella, you will also have your own tutor at home." Isabella's face fell. "I know that this will mean you will see less of one another, but we still will have weekends to get together, so don't be too sad." Draco's eye's hardened, he didn't want to have a tutor, and he wanted to be with Isabella… He frowned when he heard Isabella sob. No one, made Isabella cry, not anyone.

Kiera stood, Isabella scooped up in her arms. "I think I will take Isabella home," she muttered. "Narcissa." She said a little formally, "Draco." She said softly. Then Kiera turned and took Isabella back through the house, and headed for the Lunawood Manor.

Isabella, in her best rose gown, stood up straight, and tried not to cry as he mother left her with this stranger, Mrs. Coopal, to tutor her. In her five year old mind, she could not understand why her mother had to leave her, and go work for the Ministry of Magic, why couldn't she just stay home? "Come now, Isabella," Coopal commanded, "We have a lot of work to do." Isabella followed Mrs. Coopal down the hall to the study. Mrs. Coopal was a rather large woman who clothed herself in a huge swatch of material that Isabella grudgingly supposed was a dress, her hair was braided and looped into a bun at the top, and her face was rolley and she smelt like peppermint. As Isabella followed Mrs. Coopal to the study she wished she was anywhere but.

The first week, Isabella decided that the old lady just wanted to kill her. "Walk straight Isabella; bend at the knees, not with your back! Hold your head high Isabella…. Isabella, are you even listening to me? … Don't shove food in your mouth, eat like a lady, and only take small bites of food. …" On and on, Mrs. Coopal went, from etiquette to mathematics, to piano playing, grammar, Latin, spelling, family history lessons, Muggle History, Magical History… it was; Isabella decided, the most boring thing in the world, she hated it, and missed her mother, and her and Draco's hiding place. She could barely wait for the weekend.

The weekend couldn't have come soon enough, and she was thrilled to visit the Malfoy's Manor with her mother for tea on the Saturday. Kiera looked to Isabella a little stressed out, and seemed a mite too formal with Narcissa but Isabella didn't care, after politely saying hello to Narcissa; Isabella took off to the garden to see Draco. When she reached the garden, Draco stood just outside their hiding place, the bird was sitting in his hands, it stood, wobbly at first and spread its wings, Isabella wanted to call out, but didn't so the bird wouldn't get scared. The bird flapped its wings and took off from Draco's hand. Isabella stood by the roses watching Draco, he looked the same she decided, but also completely different. Once the bird had taken off and disappeared, she ran down the path to meet him.

Draco turned as he heard her approach, but did not throw open his arms, like he would have only a week before, instead he stuck out his hand; Isabella stared at it for a moment, then took it and shook it. "Good to see you." He muttered with the hand shake. Isabella felt like she was looking at a stranger. "I'm glad the bird got better." She said her face all flustered. "So am I" he said with a smile, his eyes bright. That, thought Isabella is the Draco I know, but even as she thought it, the look disappeared.

"You shouldn't be out here you know." Draco said annoyed. "You should be at the house learning to be a proper lady… unless you don't want to be a proper lady." Draco smiled in a smile that wasn't very nice, a smile she had never seen on him before. "Draco Malfoy, you take that back, that wasn't very nice to say" she hissed her hands on her hips. Draco shrugged and went into the hideout, calling over his shoulder, "No girls allowed" As she was about to follow him into their space. "Fine" yelled Isabella hoping someone heard her, "I don't want to be in your stupid secret space anyways!" Then she turned and stomped away, back to the house.

In his hideout, Draco waited until he could no longer hear Isabella outside before he let out a long sigh. Draco hated to make Isabella mad at him, but he had to learn to be a man now, and that meant girls were not allowed in his fort, and he couldn't just go hugging a girl, even if she was his best friend. Picking up his new fencing sword to distract himself, Draco began to practice the fencing moves he had been taught the week before, and soon forgot all about being upset, besides, his father said that he would have some of his friends bring over their boys who were around his age, Crab and Goyle.

Isabella slipped into the house by the kitchen door, she tiptoed past the cook and his staff, who were far too busy to notice Isabella, and she hid around the corner from the tea room, taking a deep breath, and making sure she looked as cute as ever, she was about to make her entrance when she heard her mother speak.

"Will you not see reason Narcissa? Will you not ask Lucius to recant this stupid wish to keep our children apart? Isabella cries in her sleep, and I bet as manly as you say Draco is becoming, that he misses her too! This is madness." Isabella could hear a tea cup slam down on a table. "Kiera calm yourself. It is for the greater good, heavens knows how long this friendship of sorts they have could have continued anyways. Lucius is bringing over Crab and Goyle's sons to play with Draco, perhaps Isabella would not miss Draco so, if she had her own group of little girl friends..." Narcissa's voice was soft yet cold. Isabella had no idea what was going on, and her mother sounded terribly angry. "If that is what you wish", she hissed, and then stormed out of the room. When Kiera saw Isabella, she grabbed her arm and took her from the Manor, taking her home.

Isabella spent the next few weeks wondering what had happened; Mrs. Coopal pounded lessons into her brain, like the rain that pounded on the roof sometimes. Isabella and Kiera went less and less to the Malfoy Manor, until visits were almost infrequent, and Isabella only saw the Malfoy's once a year. Draco became a stranger to her, he had a manner about him that was hard and brash, and he began to remind her of his father. She hid when she was there, from having to see him, from having to hear his crude remarks.

Weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. Isabella was ten years old. She couldn't believe she was now a double digit number, it strange to think, she thought now- of how she had hated Mrs. Coopal at first, because she now came to view the woman as a second mother of sorts. The Malfoy's had extended an invitation to the Lunawoods for a Christmas Party, Isabella had no desire to go, but her parents, and Mrs. Coopal, made her go.

Isabella picked out her prettiest dress, deep crimson velvet with white lace along the top and a black sash that tied up in a bow. She sat for hours before the mirror while Mrs. Coopal played with her hair, and put it up, letting some of the curls drop to surround her pretty face. Isabella, Mrs. Coopal had exclaimed to Kiera, looked at least 11 or 12, with her pretty blue eyes and her full rose pouting lips. Isabella bundled up, in a deep green cloak and went with her parents to the Malfoys. Inside the house, the air smelled of cookies, there was a huge ever green tree covered with globes and candles, making it sparkle, and everywhere she turned she found herself being critiqued by the adults, on how well behaved she was, on how pretty she was, and when was she going to Hogwarts.

Soon Isabella tired of being petted and pawed she still hadn't seen Draco or his friends anywhere, so she slipped from the party, put on her cloak and headed for the garden with a candle in her hand. She hurried through the snow, and kept looking back to make sure no one followed her. Reaching the hiding place, that she had been longing to see, she slipped in, and looked around. It looked the same, and smelt the same to her, she put the candle on a table and sunk to the ground, sitting on the cold wooden floor boards, she closed her eyes, and remembered what fun she had once had here… She sighed, cold, and the candle had melted halfway down. She got up, and in the dark, nearly tripped over a wooden box. Isabella looked down at the dusty box, she knelt down and wiped the dust from the top, engraved in the wood was "Isabella" she stared at the box, and reached to open it, but heard Draco, and his friends coming, so she shoved the box under the table and stood in front of it.

Crab and Goyle were the first into the hide out, they were so big, Isabella wondered how they were able to get in without scratching themselves or ripping their clothes. Upon seeing her they stopped short, causing Draco to bump into them on his way in. "Crab, Goyle." He snapped impatiently, "Move out of the way you idiots!" Draco pushed them aside and entered the hide out; it was then that he saw Isabella. At first he looked shocked but then he looked annoyed. "I believe you're wanted in the house, besides I already told you a long long time ago, you aren't allowed in here."

Isabella stuck her chin in the air, and walked out of the gazebo into the snowy night, completely forgetting her candle. As she stumbled away, she head Crab comment "wow, she is really pretty." Then she heard a thwap, as if something had hit someone, then Draco was hissing, "No one but me gets to say that." Isabella was wet and angry when she finally got inside, what type of game did Draco think he was playing?

Narcissa had wandered out into the entry way, the noise of the party making her tired, when Isabella stumbled into the house. Narcissa, would have loved to have a daughter, and her heart went out to Isabella when she saw the miserable look on her face. Narcissa went over to Isabella, and lifting her chin she motherly said, "Aww you poor thing, come let Narcissa make you feel better."

Isabella followed Narcissa into the master suite, where Narcissa made Isabella look all cleaned up, if not better then when she arrived. Isabella had always liked Mrs. Malfoy, she may have been hard on her son, but she had never been mean to Isabella. "Why" she asked her, "Why is Draco being mean to me?" Narcissa looked shocked Isabella was talking to her, "Well my dear," she said as she patted Isabella's cheek, "Some boys don't know how to be nice to the girls they like, so they are mean to them instead." As Narcissa talked Isabella's eyes grew big and round, "Draco-likes-me?" she asked, "I don't think so." Narcissa laughed, "You have a lot of time before you, that you have to worry about boys" she teased. "Now let's get you downstairs."

As Isabella looked at Narcissa she whispered what had been in her heart, "I miss you." Narcissa couldn't turn around and look at Isabella; tears welled up in her eyes, and threatened to fall down her cheeks, "I miss you too" she choked out. "Tell you what." She said taking Isabella by the hand, "You can come visit me anytime you want." With that they joined the party.

That fall Draco left for his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Isabella would go to Hogwarts the following year because her birth date fell so close to the end of the year, so for now she continued to be tutored by Mrs. Coopal. Isabella was allowed by Mrs. Coopal free time, and when she had free time, she often stopped by to see Mrs. Malfoy and have tea, and when Mrs. Malfoy wasn't around to have tea she would go to the hiding place. She had finally been able to look inside the box, it held one of her dolls she had thought she lost, the bird's nest, a few pictures they had drawn together, a puppet, a dried bouquet of wildflowers she had given him when they were three, ribbons, and her black sash from her red velvet dress from the Christmas before. Isabella smiled, and every time she went to visit, she would take a memento of hers and added it to the box.

That year seemed to fly by to Isabella, before she knew it, she received her letter requesting her to come to Hogwarts, and things started to fly by, shopping at Diagon Alley, buying her first wand at Ollivanders, buying her, her very own owl. She was filled with excitement, and could hardly wait until the day it was her turn to leave, to stand on Platform 9 ¾ and start off on a new chapter of her life.

Mrs. Coopal drove her to the train station, her last act as Isabella's tutor. Tears ran down the old ladies face as she straightened Isabella's robes, and made sure she had all the luggage she needed, then looked her over. "Well then, are you ready? Oh, of course you are! … Come give your old tutor a hug!" Isabella did so willingly; she would really miss the matronly lady and her constant chatter. "Now remember, platform 9 ¾ , here's your ticket, and off you go." She pushed Isabella in the right direction, then turned around and hurried out of the station, blubbering as she went. Isabella took a deep breath, and headed off towards platform 9 ¾.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hogwarts: First Year Fall Semester_

_Introduction: Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express, The Sorting Hat._

Isabella, ticket in hand marched along the platforms with a sense of direction and purpose. Mrs. Coopal, her tutor for the past several years, had explained very clearly how to get onto platform 9 ¾, only the night before, as they had munched on scones and drank tea. Isabella was surprised at how calm she was, when she was about to leave everything and everyone she knew behind. In-between the platforms 9 and 10 several children her age were getting ready to take the short run through the wall to platform 9 ¾ , several of them had on second hand robes, had mice or rats as pets, and had bright red hair. Isabella made a face, she was glad she had her new robes, and her owl, who she named Moonface.

The lady, who also had ginger colored hair, stepped out of the way, and motioned for Isabella to take her turn, "Must be your first time then, is it?" the lady asked Isabella kindly, Isabella nodded. "Right then, just remember to go straight at the wall dear, I will be coming through just behind you, all right? Ready, and go." The lady gave Isabella a push and she was off, through the wall and standing on a busy platform of students, the Lady followed her though, appearing in a moment beside her. "Thank you very much-…" Isabella hesitated as she did not know the woman's name. "Mrs. Weasley dear." The woman patted her on her head, and pushed her in the direction of the train, "Better get on, luv, looks like they are ready to go."

Isabella boarded the train, putting her luggage away, and went to look for a compartment to sit in, but all of them seemed to be taken up. She started to wonder if she would ever find a seat, when she saw through the glass door a girl with a red and yellow scarf sitting alone, reading a book. She was about to enter the compartment and ask the girl if she could sit with her, when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her along, shoving her into a compartment and into a seat. Isabella looked up, and saw Draco, his blond hair slicked back, his robes proudly proclaiming he was a Slytherin. Isabella was both angry that Draco had pushed her, and happy to see him.

Without speaking Draco sat down and stared out the window before turning to look at her. "Look," he muttered, "I know it is your first year, so I will forgive you of your mistake, but let's be clear on this one little thing. You mustn't be friends with Potter, or any of his mudblood friends." He looked at Isabella and could tell she was confused, he sighed. "I'm sorry for pushing you, I didn't think, I just acted." Draco had mixed feelings when he saw Isabella, a part of him came to life whenever he saw her, a soft side that he had been working on squashing for a long time, and he found it annoying that she was exactly as she had been when they had been children, so open… "Crab and Goyle should be back soon." Isabella didn't reply for a long time, and then she looked at him and calmly said. "I don't care that you are mean to me. In fact go ahead; you stopped being my friend when we were five, so stop trying to make all my decisions for me. I hate you." She spat the last word as if it were a curse, Draco would never admit it, but it cut his heart when she said those words. Crab and Goyle chose that minute to enter the compartment, arms full of sweets, their jaws dropping when they saw Isabella, but this time neither of them said what they were thinking, "She is so pretty", they had learned from their year at Hogwarts, it was better to be silent and think instead of talk, besides, Malfoy was the boss…

The train practically flew down the tracks, flying past scenery at high speed, the day turned to night, but in the compartment where Draco, Isabella, Crab and Goyle sat, no one spoke. As the train slowed arriving at the Hogwarts Station, Draco pushed past Crab and Goyle in his hurry to escape the small room, Crab and Goyle smiled at Isabella and also left, following their leader.

On the train, seething, Isabella sat. Draco had the ability to make her so angry, and truth be told she almost did hate Draco, this new snobby Draco that was. Slowly she pulled herself from the train. A huge hairy giant of a man, Hagrid, he called himself, was calling the first years to follow him, Isabella found herself engulfed by at least 100 plus kids her age pushing forward as one big group. Isabella had never before been surrounded by so many people at once, it made her feel claustrophobic, she gave it a running start, but managed to push her way through to the very front and walked beside the huge man, Hagrid, and kept people from pushing her, by casting her most angry look over her shoulder to scare off the annoying brats in the front.

They hadn't been walking for too long when they came to little boats at a harbor. Hagrid climbed into one and pulled Isabella into the boat with him, "All right everyone into a boat now, no need to push or panic, there is enough room for all of you." At Hagrid's command all the first years piled into the boats, and when every student was into a boat they started to move by their own off into the water. Directly in font of them was the Castle of Hogwarts, it shone out into the darkness, a beacon welcoming them. "This," Hagrid announced as they got closer, "Will be your new home away from home."

The boats docked, and the students, led by Hagrid entered the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. "And this is where I leave ya." Hagrid said apologetically, "Well, I reckon I will see a few of you about the grounds from time to time" muttered Hagrid, and then the giant left them standing on the great stone stairs. Hagrid had not been gone for very long when Isabella noticed a black cat sitting on the railing of the stairs, and to her astonishment, while she watched it, the cat jumped and changed shapes into a witch.

The first year students stared for a moment at the witch, before she began to talk. "Hello students, and welcome to your first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration professor and the head of Gryffindor here at Hogwarts. In a moment you will join your peers in the Great Hall for a welcome feast, however first you must be sorted into your various houses by the sorting hat. When your name is called, please step forward and place the hat on your head, it will sort you into the appropriate house, the Sorting hat is never wrong. Also please keep note of the fact that the staircases do like to move and change from time to time, so please try not to get lost, now follow me everyone, and we will begin the Sorting Hat ceremony."

Isabella followed the rest of the students into the hall, it was huge! She could never have imagined it unless she had first seen it. There were four long tables, and each long table had a bench seat on the side of it, and every table was filled with students anxiously watching as the first years walked in. Isabella spotted the girl she had seen on the train at the Gryffindor table, along with a ginger hair boy, and a boy with round owlish looking glasses… was that Harry Potter? She could feel eyes boring into her… Draco was sitting with Crab and Goyle, and a girl who had short blackish hair, and looked mean. Professor McGonagall began calling forward students in alphabetical order according to their last names, over and over the hat yelled out which house the students were put into, bringing forth a cheer from one of the tables out in the Great Hall every time, and the first years tripped off the stool and hurried to join the mass of students who were waiting at the tables down below.

"Isabella Lunawood, please step forward." Isabella swallowed, and stepped up to the front through her peers, and sat down on the little stool, McGonagall placed the hat upon her head and it came to life. "Ahhhh, what do we have here?" the hat asked as it picked at her brain. "Isabella Narcissa Lunawood, a Pure Blood, and how brave you are, how strong you are… but where to put you… where to put you indeed, not Hufflepuff… No no, not Ravenclaw, no that wouldn't do at all, Gryffindor?" the hat questioned. "You would do well in Gryffindor, but it would bore you eventually…. I sense in you a darkness that is coming into play, anger, arrogance and ambition…" Isabella held her breath. "Not Slytherin you say? But why? Had a little miff with your boy?" the hat barked a laugh and Isabella's face went bright red. "Well he's not your boy yet though he may be in the future, and I've never been wrong before, off to Slytherin with you, that's where you truly belong" McGonagall lifted the hat from Isabella's head, and the Slytherin's cheered her over. Isabella made sure to sit as far away from Draco as she could.

Isabella watched with little interest as the rest of the first years were sorted by the sorting hat, she watched as the students were sorted; her mind else where. Another first year, a girl named May, was sorted into Slytherin and took a seat beside her, several other first years were sorted into Slytherin, few into Hufflepuff, hardly any into Ravenclaw and the majority of first years were sorted into Gryffindor. Isabella couldn't help but roll her eyes as the other houses whooped and hollered at their new members, and finally every first year had been sorted.

Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, took the podium, spreading his arms in welcome, "My Dear students, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." A huge cheer went up from the houses. "And, let me especially welcome all the new first years, and congratulate them on being sorted into their houses. I am sure that within no time you will be fitting in and learning to grow into your house, making friends and learning all about the ins and outs of Hogwarts. As is such the tradition of Hogwarts, I now ask you to enjoy the feast set before you." Dumbledore spread his arms open and food appeared on the table, cakes and puddings, pies and turkeys. Silverware and plates, goblets of punch. Isabella couldn't help but be in awe of it all. Dumbledore went and sat down at the Hogwarts Staff Table.

Isabella felt almost too tired to speak; she looked over at where Draco sat, not because she wasn't mad at him anymore, but because she was curious. Draco sat across from Crab and Goyle who had proceeded to stuff their faces with food, Draco, seemed to be deep in thought, playing with whatever food was on his plate, and next to him sat a tall, pale girl with a bob of extremely dark hair and Egyptian styled straight bangs which seemed to hide her eyes. Isabella felt a sudden dislike towards the girl, telling herself it wasn't because the girl was eyeing Draco like he was candy, or the fact that Draco seemed to be liking the attention.

A girl next to her, who was also a first year, snorted as she picked up a piece of bread, watching Isabella. "What?" Isabella snapped, turning to look at the girl beside her. The girl was Isabella's height and had reddish brown curls, and green eyes, "You like Draco." she snickered, stating it as a fact, not a question. "I do not" hissed Isabella, looking back over at Draco, the girl put her head on his shoulder. "Whatever." The girl said, "Her name is Pansy Parkinson." The girl continued. "And she and Draco are like almost a couple, it's disgusting." Isabella felt her stomach churn, and suddenly wasn't very hungry. "I'm May, by the way." The girl continued as if she hadn't noticed Isabella's eyes narrow, or her push her plate of food away from herself, and grab her stomach.

"Nice to meet you." Whispered Isabella. May smiled at Isabella and then proceeded to introduce herself to the girl on the other side of Isabella. "Nice to meet you May," the girl said, "my name is Karlia." Isabella looked out of curiosity at Karlia; she was a very pretty girl, with long black hair, and a very defined bone structure. "And you are Isabella." She said with a smile, her eyes going green to silver. "My father," she said softly, knows your father." Isabella wondered why Karlia had spoken so softly, wondering if she purposely intended for May to not hear that comment. Then Karlia smiled speaking louder so May could hear, "I am a second year, so if you would like I can show you the ropes, so to speak." She looked at Isabella, and frowned, "You don't look very well, I think I should take you to the Dormitory." She stood hopping to her feet, "One moment," she muttered, and skipped down the table to talk to the head girl of Slytherin, then she came skipping back, and tugged Isabella from her seat. "Now look sick." She hissed, she smiled at May sweetly, "Sorry May, I would have taken you too, but the head girl said I could only take Isabella, since she is feeling so ill." May nodded, "Feel better soon Isabella." She called out as Karlia led Isabella away.

Draco could not think straight; Isabella had said she hated him. By his side Pansy laid her head on his shoulder. Pansy was more mature then he was, she had bewitched him, and had also been his first kiss, that he remembered, apparently he had kissed Isabella when they were toddlers, but it was a fuzzy thing in his mind. With Pansy, things weren't as complicated, he could be mean to her, and she would always run back to him, she- he thought, was his first girlfriend, although half the girls his age in Slytherin were dying to go out with him. Absent mindedly he looked up over at Isabella and saw, Karlia helping her stand, her face as pale as a sheet. She leaned on Karlia, who was in his year at Hogwarts, and they headed his way. Draco felt a chill run though him, Isabella didn't know, in fact he was the only other one that knew, because Bellatrix had told them, and he wasn't even sure it was true. Bellatrix had told his family that Karlia was hers and Voldemort's child, and that Karlia coming to Hogwarts meant Voldemort was always watching them… Draco didn't even want to think about how he was spying on them through Karlia or if it was even true. Lucius had told Draco the other day, that the Dark Lord would eventually expect Draco to serve him, Draco had accepted this because he had known since he was five, it was his fate- perhaps one day the thought would not frighten him so much, but Isabella? Isabella couldn't be mixed up in all this, she was too- Draco could not find a word to describe his feelings.

Isabella tried her best to look as sick as she could, but then could not hide the shock when they paused in front of Draco and Pansy. "Hi, Draco" Karlia said, her voice dripping with honey. "I've finally met your childhood friend, Isabella." Pansy looked from Isabella to Draco, and grabbed his arm, muttering "Is that so?" Draco didn't answer her. "Isabella." Draco said to her, in way of his formal greeting. Karlia laughed a silver sounding laugh, then grew somber, "Well, she isn't feeling well, so I am going to take her to the girls Dorm. I think Isabella and I are going to be good friends, don't you?" she challenged Draco, and his eyes narrowed. "Well, Isabella, we should get going. Nice seeing you Draco, Pansy." Karlia tossed her head and tugged Isabella's arm. As Isabella numbly let herself be pulled along, she saw a strawberry scone on his plate, she raised an eyebrow, was he thinking too- about when they were young?

Draco watched Isabella be pulled along and out the doors, he turned back to his food, and then had to look away, god- he hoped she hadn't seen the strawberry scone on his plate. Looking up Draco found Pansy watching him. "Did you really know her back when you were younger?" Her eyes narrowed jealously. "And do you have to eat strawberry scones so much?" she rolled her eyes, "It's disgusting." Draco shrugged, deciding not to reply to Pansy's stupid jealous questions instead saying, "Pansy, you are my girlfriend what more do you want?" then he narrowed his eyes at Crab and Goyle, "Crab, Goyle!" he barked, "Stop stuffing your face you morons!"

Isabella followed Karlia along the hallways and down the stairs, which true to her word, moved like McGonagall had told them. They paused in front of a portrait with a lady dressed in green. "I solemnly swear that I will turn the world upside-down and shake it until it revolves the way it should." Whispered Karlia. The picture swung open on itself, and Isabella found herself looking into a dark hallway that ended in an open room. Karlia smiled and tugged Isabella in, the door shutting with a click behind them. "Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room." She said with a smile and led Isabella out into the open space. Isabella walked in and let her jaw drop. "I know," beamed Karlia, "it's pretty awesome." Isabella nodded. "The Slytherin Common Room," continued Karlia, "Is on the same level as the Dungeons, and in fact we are the only house that is completely underground." She laughed; it was a joke and a hidden pun as well. Isabella also laughed, she didn't know much about the Dark Lord, only what her father had seen fit to tell her, but she knew Slytherin was considered the darkest of all the houses. "In fact" Karlia said as she grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her onto a couch were they sat watching the fireplace. "Not only are we underground, but also completely underwater too." Isabella looked over at the window, which showed a dark sky and stars twinkling. "Ah yes," Karlia muttered, "So far, no one has been able to figure out why we have windows down here, and why they show the great outdoors instead of water, but it is useful to let in owls and send letters and such." Isabella stared at the window, thinking that was pretty weird.

The common room had a deep green carpet with snakes cut into it, and the walls were black with dark grey swirls and lines engraved into them. The furniture was all upholstered crimson- blood color with their house insignia cut into it, and the legs of all the furniture were a deep mahogany wood. Isabella found herself staring at everything, and her eyes came to rest on the huge fireplace against the wall, it's flames licking up wood, but not burning away, she smiled, she loved fireplaces.

Suddenly Karlia looked at the clock, "Wow, look at the time!" she exclaimed and pulled Isabella off the sofa, and hurried to the opposite side of the dorm, where they went under an arch and entered into the Girl Dormitory. Karlia led her down a smaller hallway and pushed open one of the dorm room doors, and pulled Isabella into the room behind her, shutting the door behind them. "Welcome to your home away from home." Karlia said jubilantly. "I already asked, and found out you are in my dorm, so is May and two other first years." Isabella looked over at the bed and saw her trunk and owl already sitting there, she smiled feeling better already, forgetting about Pansy and Draco.

"This is awesome!" she said happily to Karlia, who merely nodded, her eyes going silver as she thought to herself, and plotted dark things that would yet come to be, Draco was right to fear her, everyone else was stupid for not seeing the darkness gleaming out of her eyes. Suddenly the door opened and May, and two other girls who introduced themselves as Alpha and Estelle walked into the room. In a matter of minutes Isabella had unpacked and was chatting friendly with Karlia, she had a feeling they were going to be great friends.

After the first night at Hogwarts things seemed to move more swiftly then Isabella could have imagined, her time was mostly taken up by her classes, Herbology, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying … Isabella let out a groan, they had been efficiently loaded with homework ever since they had, had their first lessons, and though Isabella was doing well with her classes, since she was doing so well, it meant that her two friends, May and Estelle leaned heavily on her for help with their studies. Because Isabella was so busy, she did not even notice when September faded to October, and the weather cooled, nor did she see Draco snapping at the boys who were ogling at her or punch one in the face for staring at her as she past. In fact Isabella acted like Draco was invisible, like he was a figment of her imagination. She walked past him and Pansy without the slightest glance. However Isabella spent most of her free time with Karlia, who had become her closest friend. It was to Karlia that Isabella told all of her darkest secrets and deepest fears, for while she loved May, and Estelle dearly, she didn't want to burden them with the things that both angered her and frightened her, they were her friends, yes, but not her confidents.

By October Isabella had grown to love Hogwarts almost as much as Lunawood Estate or Malfoy Manor, she did miss her tutor Mrs. Coopal, her mother and father, and also Narcissa Malfoy, and told Karlia that she was feeling slightly homesick. Isabella saw Karlia's eyes narrow. Karlia had always been supportive of Isabella in almost everything, except when it concerned Isabella's feelings for other people. As far as Karlia was concerned Isabella needed to stop caring for all these people, she said it was a gigantic waste of emotional energy, and showed how weak she really was. At first Isabella had found Karlia's lack of emotion rude and insulting, but as time wore on, and she felt that Karlia was going to stop talking to her or being friends with her, she mentioned her feelings less, and began to push her feelings and sentimentality aside. Two things happened when she did this; the first being Karlia welcomed her back with open arms, the second being that she found herself thinking more shrewdly and more cunningly then before. Suddenly Isabella felt more like she thought a Slytherin should be, and started acting as such. Although Isabella was still nice to her friends, she began to pull away from people in the other houses who she had been on a much more open and friendlier term in September, and by the time October had come around full swing, Isabella only associated with Slytherins, and was known to the other houses as stuck up and arrogant. This was the only part that stung Isabella still, the insults that were hurled at her, but she was trying to be like Karlia, so calm, cool and collected, and either due to Karlia's intimidating ways, or Draco pulling strings in the background, the insults stopped coming her way.

On Halloween night, Isabella filed into the Great Hall with all her friends, and as she sat, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Draco standing over her, "So" he muttered casually as if the two of them were having a normal conversation, instead of two people who normally didn't speak. "Have you heard about all the weird things going on right now?" Isabella raised an eyebrow, she had some inking to what he was talking about, but didn't reply. Draco leaned in closer, "They say that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened" Karlia tossed her head and turned to look at Draco. "What are you doing here Draco?" she hissed. Draco shrugged, and tossed a look over at the other tables of students and continued, "The way I figure it, is the only people in this school who are safe are the ones sitting at this table, us Slytherins" then he frowned and looked over at the boy called Ron Weasley, "That of course and other Purebloods." He spat, "Last time it killed a Mudblood, it probably will again this time too." Karlia slapped Draco's arm, "Not so loud, idiot." She growled looking around, Isabella realized she was clutching her cutlery a little too tightly. Something was loose and was going to kill people? She shuddered. "Do you know who opened the chamber" Draco asked Karlia, who frowned and shook her head. Draco opened his mouth to say more but Pansy came running towards them and grabbed his arm, all out of breath, and glaring at Isabella and Karlia, lead Draco away from them, and back to his normal place beside her and across from Crab and Goyle. Isabella rolled her eyes, and downed her pumpkin juice.

It was only after that, when Isabella started noticing that people were being petrified, and that strange things were happening all around her. Soon classes were being escorted from one class to the next, there were curfews, and the students were sent to their Common Room's straight after their last class, and the third years were all groaning because their Hogsmeade trip had been cancelled. Isabella frowned, if what Draco had said was right, then the Slytherin's were safe, then why couldn't they be out in the hallways…. Because she was bored, I mean being stuck in a tiny room full of students does have it's downers, Isabella got May and Estelle to beg with her to Karlia to teach them more advanced charms and spells then the ones they were learning in class. Their DADA Professor was barely teaching them anything, no spells no nothing, he just sat at his desk looking pretty, was how they had phrased it, so in their dorm Karlia had been teaching them the unforgivable curses, and spells that the could use to protect themselves, and concealment charms – and even some things that Karlia had begged some older student to teach her. This kept Isabella and her friends busy and entertained, until exams were announced, to be held just before Christmas.

Snow fell deep and white out in the courtyard at Hogwarts, but not many students were brave enough to venture out into the snow, not when so many people had been petrified already. Isabella had taken to studying in the Owlery mostly because it was quiet, it had been difficult for her to sneak out of the common room and into Owlery, but Isabella had been neglecting her owl Moonface all term and this gave her the opportunity to go see her, and be in a quiet place to study. Amid the fluttering wings of owls, the occasional hoot, and the cold, Isabella practiced her charms and spells, she wanted to be top of her class, but also not seem like a smarty pants, but you know, cool. Exams rolled around, and Isabella flew though them with colorful marks, getting grades that she knew May, and Estelle would have died for. Walking through the hallways after her last exam Isabella and her friends walked past McGonagall and Snape in the hallway, discussing in low voices. Isabella frowned, "Do you know what that was all about?" she asked Estelle, Estelle shrugged and replied, "They are thinking about closing the school." Just then Karlia met them in the hallway, "Hi girls." Isabella looked over a Karlia and smiled, Karlia looked positively gleeful, "What's up Karlia?" May asked, looking suspicious.

Bounding along beside them, she gleamed, "Last year I had to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but this year I am going to spend the holidays with my Aunt and Uncle." She winked at Isabella, but Isabella didn't understand why. "Er- that's great; but who are your Aunt and Uncle?" Isabella asked. Karlia just giggled, which seemed rather uncharacteristic of her, all three of the girls looked on confused as Karlia danced away from them and disappeared behind the portrait hole. May was depressed, her parents had gone away to Bolivia and so she was being forced to spend Christmas at Hogwarts this year, and Estelle, was heading into Germany to join her family for the Holidays, visiting some of her relatives, who had moved out of Britain last year. Isabella was excited to be going home, it meant more freedom and not being herded around, but it also meant she would be questioned about what she had learned from her father, and coddled by her mother. Letting out a sigh, Isabella packed her trunk, and went to get Moonface's traveling cage.

The trip on the Hogwarts Express going home was far less exciting then the one going to school. Isabella ignored all the other students, except her fellow Slytherins, and sat in a compartment with Estelle, but Karlia, who they had both seen board the train was no where to be seen. Isabella kept looking out the compartment door but she was no where. Finally bored to death because Estelle had fallen asleep, Isabella quietly got up and left the compartment. It was dark outside, early evening, Isabella was assuming, and out in the hallway of the train it was so quiet and dark Isabella had to walk extra slowly to not trip. She peeked in every compartment but could not see her, she was about to go back, when she saw a light on in the last compartment of the train, creeping along she peeked inside of it, only to see Karlia, sitting with Pansy, Draco, Crab and Goyle. At first she was so mad she nearly stomped in and yelled at them, but then she realized that they were talking animatedly about her.

Draco was almost yelling, Pansy rubbing his arms and trying to calm him down. "You, leave Isabella alone! Do you see what you have already done to her? That girl is not the same Isabella who got off the Hogwarts Express in September! I don't care that you are my cousin, or even that your father is- is … you know who he is! Playing around with Isabella is just- JUST …" Draco's entire face was red. Pansy looked furious, she turned to look at Karlia, interrupting Draco, "I don't like this, Isabella" she spat, her eyes narrowing, "But you doing whatever you are doing, is making my Draco upset, so leave him alone." Karlia just laughed, almost waking Crab and Goyle up from their sleep. Isabella felt sick from what she had just heard, she crept away back to her compartment, her mind swirling. Draco and Karlia were cousins? How was that possible, as far as she could remember, she had never seen Karlia at Malfoy Manor, never heard of her until she had stepped off the train at Hogwarts. And what did Draco mean, who was Karlia's father? Letting out a sigh of frustration, and trying to ignore the knot of anxiety in her stomach, Isabella's head fell to one side and she fell into a deep sleep where she had strange dreams, of Dark things and running away from something chasing her in the night.

When Isabella woke up, the train was pulling into Platform 9 ¾ , letting out a yawn and stretching, Isabella tried not to look surprised to see Karlia sitting across from her next to Estelle. "Good morning," Piped Karlia, brightly, her eyes flashing sliver then green. She looked out the window. "Well it looks like we are here!" Karlia flashed a grin at Isabella, and patted her arm as she stood, "Guess I'll be seeing you around." She said slipping out of the compartment. Isabella frowned, not sure what to think, but shook Estelle awake, then the two of them left the train together. Isabella's father was waiting for her, standing next to Lucius Malfoy, the two were deep in discussion when Isabella approached them. Marcus engulfed Isabella in a giant hug, and then they said goodbye to Lucius and the two made their way though the crowded platform and out through the other side. Marcus was quiet as usual, but Isabella could tell he had a million and one things to say to her.

Isabella followed her father out of the train station and into a long black car, which her father owned, including a driver to drive it around for him, when he needed to travel in the Muggle world. Isabella's trunk and owl were loaded into the trunk and she got into the car, followed by her father, as soon as the doors were shut, the car was in motion, maneuvering insanely through traffic. "So, Isabella," her father began. "What have you learned so far this year?" Isabella frowned, she had known this question would be coming, and now she didn't even know what to say. "Well, I am top of my class in every subject, and I already knew how to fly, although I do still have to take the flying classes…" she trailed off as her father cleared his throat, "Well that's all nice dear, but that isn't what I am talking about." Isabella tried to work out her father's words, and then it all became clear to her, he wanted to know about the Chamber of Secrets. "They say," she muttered softly, "That the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again, and that it will only be so long before the creature that was let loose kills a-" she swallowed hard, "Mudblood." Her father nodded. "They don't know who opened it, because it could have only been a Slytherin Heir, and they say it could be Potter, because he speaks Parseltongue." She rolled her eyes. "I don't believe it is Potter, but I thought it might be" she bit her lip, "A girl I met at school, her name is Karlia, and she is one year above me … I heard her talking on the train, and she said that she is cousins with Draco so…" she looked up her father, who was deep in thought. "Karlia?" he muttered softly, "No, she of all people would know better."

Marcus looked down at his daughter and patted her arm, "So you are friends with this girl? That's good, that's very good." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, and looked out the window. "Izzy dear," he said solemnly, "I believe the time has come to let you know a little bit more about, well about your destiny." He paused and smiled. "First of all, the only reason the Chamber of Secrets is opening is because we have been sneaking in some of the Dark Lord's old school things back into Hogwarts, and hopefully, and this may be a sign, but hopefully if found by the right people, things will … start to change at Hogwarts." He took a deep breath. "Second of all, it is rumored that Karlia is the daughter of the late Bellatrix, who is in Azkaban, and our own Dark Lord, though if this is true, I don't know… Thus it is good for you to be friends with her. All we know about Karlia is that she showed up at Platform 9 ¾ last fall, and was sorted into Slytherin, we know practically nothing about her before she showed up there, and she hasn't left Hogwarts grounds since she arrive, well, that is until this Christmas." He shrugged, they were pulling up the long drive that lead to their estate, "There is much more I wish I could tell you, but it is still too early for all that." He smiled, and they pulled past some huge moss covered gates and into a courtyard in front of an enormous mansion.

Marcus pulled an oddly wrapped package from the seat in front of them, "An early birthday gift." He said handing it to her. Isabella pulled the packaging open, and gasped as a Nimbus2000 fell into her hands. Marcus patted her awkwardly and opened the car door, "Practice hard and make the Quidditch team Izzy dear." Then he stepped out of the car, Isabella following her broom locked in her hands, her mother rushing forward to embrace her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Christmas: At Lunawood Estate_

Isabella felt happy to be at home, in her own room, her four poster bed waiting welcomingly for her tired body, a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. The first few hours her mother had done nothing but fuss over her, and that had nearly driven Isabella to distraction, the only thing that kept her sane was the broom now tucked away in her room waiting to be flown. She smiled, and then sighed; there was too much going on for her to understand. Karlia and Draco cousins? What had they been talking about on the train … why did her father want to tell her more about her 'destiny'? She shivered, and moved closer to the fireplace. At that instant her father came tromping into the room, shaking off snow from his thick cloak. She watched him laugh as her mother came in the room just behind him, her face flushed red, her eyes sparkling. It was a rare sight to see her parents both so happy, normally her mother was frowning and her father scowling… she pushed the thoughts from her head, her birthday was only several days away, she would not let anything upset her.

As if sensing she could use a hug her mother came over and kissed the top of her head and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Marcus told me he gave you an early present." Her mother said softly, and cast a semi disapproving glance over her shoulder. "Why don't you give it a short test flight?" Isabella beamed at the thought and smiled up adoringly at her mother. "Now remember don't fly too far away." Her mother said sternly, and then giving Isabella one last squeeze, allowed her to take off running to get her new broom and cloak.

Isabella stood in the snow, it was so cold. Her burgundy wrap was pulled tight against her, and her eyes sparkled even though her nose was bright red and her cheeks pink. She didn't know the last time she had been so excited, she really wanted to make the Quidditch Team next tryout. Apparently Draco was thinking about trying out as well. Her eyes narrowed, "Up" she said to her broom holding out her left hand. The broom obeyed her, and that made her beam. She would prove once and for all that she was better then stupid bratty Draco. She mounted the broom and pushed herself up off the ground, soaring way up high into the crystal blue ice air. She did a few practice loops, turning right then left, and left then right, then she stopped and hovered mid air, she smirked, then took off in the direction of Malfoy Manor.

She did really know what made her soar off towards Malfoy Manor, and when she allowed herself to think of it, it seemed really stupid. She frowned and leaned closer to her Nimbus, allowing the wind to throw her hair out behind her making her truly look like a small witch. When Malfoy Manor came into sight she swooped behind the house instead of coming directly to the front. She suddenly knew why she wanted to go to Malfoy Manor, her hideout. Angling herself tightly against the broom she swooped into what seemed like a wall of tree, only instead of hitting branches she soared into an almost invisible entrance and into the hidden gazebo that had once been her and Draco's childhood play space. But instead of finding herself alone in the dark space she came face to face with Karlia and Draco. Isabella's heart stopped in her chest as she dismounted her broom and tried to mask her shock and horror with a frown. "What" she spat, "Are you both" she jutted her chin at Karlia, and glared at Draco, "Doing here?"

For a moment no one spoke, but then when Karlia cleared her throat, Draco said grouchily, "I think the correct question in this instance is what do you think you are doing here?" He slouched against the table in the back corner and shoved the box that held Isabella's childhood treasures further under it with his foot. "You, don't live here." Draco paused, "I do." Karlia took Isabella's arm tightly, "Maybe you should go home, your mommy and daddy are probably worried sick." Isabella's eyes narrowed to slits, especially since Karlia was speaking ill of her parents and treating her like a child. Isabella whipped her arms away from Karlia, her eyes flashing, and "You think I am a child? That I will run crying to my parents when some brat treats me badly!" she was yelling now but she didn't care. "Especially since I know who your father is! I could tell the world, you pushing bully." She stopped and slammed her jaw shut.

Karlia's eyes flashed, "You wouldn't dare tell a soul if you wanted to live another day!" Karlia hissed and looked back at Draco for support, but he shrugged and looked away. "This is not your home, I don't care who you are. I practically grew up here; it's like my home, now" she said very very slowly, "Get. Out. Of. My. Hideout." Eyes flashing Karlia stood still and tossed her hair, but when Draco didn't back her up, Karlia shoulders tossed back, strode out of the hidden gazebo and started tromping back to the Manor. Isabella stayed rooted to the spot; this was not how she had been expecting the visit to Malfoy Manor to go. She flashed a glance in Draco's direction and found he was cowering the corner, it infuriated her. "I can't believe you showed her this place, even if you do hate me now." She hissed. "You're such a coward. I hate you." Then she spun around and mounting her broom sped off though the air back toward Lunawood Estate.

When Isabella returned to Lunawood Estate, she vowed she wouldn't return to Malfoy Manor ever again. It was a strong promise to make to herself, but something snapped in her when she saw Karlia the girl who had been her friend standing next to Draco in _their_ secret space. She didn't even care that Crab and Goyle knew about the space, at least they were boys… she narrowed her eyes. She would ignore Draco for good now… He had crossed a line. She slipped into the house, and ran up to her room, throwing herself down onto her bed and cried… she didn't even know why she was crying.

On the dawn of her birthday, Kiera and Marcus woke Isabella singing happy birthday, and serving her a hot breakfast of eggs, hash browns, toast and bacon, they even gave her a small mug of Butterbeer. She received presents from all of her Hogwarts friends, even one from Karlia which she stuffed unopened into her school trunk, intent upon giving it back to her once they got back to school. The whole day lay before her bright and unhampered. She build herself a snow castle while she let Moonface out to stretch his wings, and then she joined him in the air, soaring on her broom, practicing so that she would be good enough to tryout and make the Quidditch Team.

After lunch her father took her into the Great Room and as they sat by the fire he finally explained to Isabella, some more of her 'destiny'. "Do you know why I wasn't here the day you were born." He asked Isabella taking her hand in his, smiling as he looked down at her, she shook her head, no one had ever told her, so she had never asked. "I was out doing the biddings of my Lord. It was a very important mission, but some how it failed. Do you understand?" Isabella nodded, trying to understand. "When your mother and I found out we were going to have a child, I promised my Lord I would give you to him, so that when you were old enough, you would serve him." Something in Isabella's brain clicked. "Our family serves the Dark Lord Isabella. And some day you will follow in that task, as the Dark Lord is finally on the rise once again." Marcus patted his daughter's hand. "The Dark Lord has been promised your allegiance and also that of Draco Malfoy… You two were the last of the children born before he fell, but you will be the first of the children to become his servants once he arises."

There was a fire of intensity in her father's eyes as he spoke to her about her future, and about the Dark Lord, an intensity that frightened her. It wasn't even like she had a choice now, she realized, her life had been charted out for her. Isabella narrowed her eyes, as she thought of Karlia and Draco. This news meant she would have to get Karlia to be her friend again … as for Draco, she didn't care, he had betrayed their secret hideout, he could not be trusted. Marcus patted Isabella's arm, "Now my precious, your mother has invited your friends over for Dinner, in fact they should be here by now, why don't you run along and see." He stood and stretched, Lucius Malfoy stalked into the room, "Marcus." He said solemnly. Marcus nodded at him and waved Isabella out the door, which she gladly escaped through; she had never been a fan of Draco's father.

In the entrance way Narcissa was shaking her blond hair and snow was falling everywhere. Draco was cringing, as manly as he could so to avoid being hit with flying snow, and Karlia was yanking off her black cape. Kiera was welcoming them all into the house, and Isabella walked up as gracefully beside her as she could manage. "Ah Isabella," cried Narcissa, "Look how much you have grown! Come here and let me see you." Isabella walked over and let herself be patted and hugged. Then Kiera and Narcissa were blabbing about some potion from some book with a man named Lockhart, and Draco tight lipped followed them, leaving a pouting Karlia alone with Isabella.

"Look Karlia." Isabella said, putting on her best face, "I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day." She batted her eyelashes. "Would you ever consider forgiving me?" She blinked a few times for emphasis. Karlia stood stunned, but collected herself after a few minutes. "Of course." She said woodenly, then she smiled, "Did you like my present?" Isabella blushed, "I haven't opened it yet, I put it in my trunk to keep it safe until you could come and watch me open it." It was a lie, but what else could she say? "Let's go get it now then." Said Karlia without looking the slightest bit upset. Isabella nodded and led Karlia up to her room. Karlia plopped down on Isabella's bed as she grabbed the small parcel from her trunk. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Karlia. "Well, open it." She said eagerly.

Isabella tore the paper from the small package, and found inside a black velvet box. She slowly pulled the box open and felt her jaw drop as she stared at the most unique pendent on a silver chain. "It isn't the original," Karlia said sadly, as they both stared at the silver Serpent shaped locket, "but I knew that you would like it." Karlia took the chain from Isabella and put it around her neck. "There." She said softly. "Now where ever you go, people will always know you are from the proud house of Slytherin.

There was a knock at the door, followed by a mumbling Draco, "Isabella and Karlia, it is time for dinner." Isabella sighed and fingered her locked. "Thanks Karlia." She whispered. Karlia nodded, and took Isabella's hand as she pulled them both to their feet. "I knew we would be great friends." Stated Karlia, her eyes sparking. Isabella nodded, now that she knew the truth, she had no choice. Karlia had to be her friend, she smiled, and the two headed down the long hallway to the dinning room.

Christmas came quickly after Isabella's birthday, it dawned bright and clear with a fresh fall of new snow covering the ground. Isabella spent the morning with her parents, the day with Karlia, and the evening at the Malfoy's. Isabella could feel older now that she was officially 12. It was she decided one of her more memorable winter holidays in a long time. The only thing she decided she didn't like now that she was older was the fact time seemed to speed along so much more quickly, so quickly in fact, somehow she found herself once again packing her trunk and being bundled off to Platform 9 ¾ . Moonface hooted in her cage, and Isabella nearly tripped three times as she pushed her kart along, but she decided she liked Hogwarts immensely. It had become her third home, and she couldn't wait to get back, now that she knew what was happening at Hogwarts… or sort of knew…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_First Year: Spring Semester_

The return to school work lay heavy on everyone's mind as they all picked up their school books and returned to class. The weather changed slowly, from snow to rain, and then from rain to sunshine. Isabella was more careful around Karlia then she had been before, but tried to appear as friendly as she could, after all she had to make it appear like Karlia and her were best friends.

Isabella spent all her free time outside on her Nimbus practicing flying. When Isabella wasn't outside flying she was in the library reading transfiguration texts, and everything from advanced charms to "What are Dark Arts, and How to Retaliate against Curses and Hexes, and What are Hexes and their Antidotes". Feelings on campus were still tense because there hadn't been an attack for weeks and everyone had just started to relax when three students were all petrified at the same time. Restrictions and laws were piled back down on the students and Isabella and her classmates were not allowed to wander around by themselves. It was highly frustrating, being herded from one class to another, and the months passed slowly, and Isabella's knowledge and skill increased greatly in her classes, and she figured if she stayed this way, she could easily rack them up some serious house points, seeing as Slytherin was already beating Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor kept loosing points.

Students were not allowed to prowl the hallways but Isabella managed to sneak several times out of the Slytherin Common Room after curfew, and prowl about the school looking for where the Chamber of Secrets her father had told her about might be located… The school looked so different under the light of the moon and the darkness, everything shone silver. Isabella had several close calls of being discovered, but she soon learned that using the invisibility charm, she could get past almost anything, and almost become as invisible as the dark shadows the windows cast on the walls. The Owlery became her second favorite haunt because she could practice spells on her own away from being discovered or interrupted. She had taken a great fancy towards studying once she was back in Hogwarts, first because she didn't want to ever be caught unarmed or unprepared by anyone including Karlia and second because she wanted to be as prepared as she could for her dark destiny. But even as she grew stronger in spells that were supposed to be too difficult she grew no closer to finding the Chamber of secrets or discovering who might have opened it. Also more students had been petrified, and rumors of Hogwarts closing frightened everyone.

On this particular day, Isabella was not really looking forward to her DADA class with Professor Lockheart, in fact she had been trying to get her friends to agree to skip out with her, but since they were almost at exams, they had gone anyway. They joined the rest of their class outside of their classroom, but Professor Lockheart did not show up. They ended up sitting in the hallway goofing off, several students choosing to play Exploding Snap, while others were practicing their transfiguration charms… Isabella was about to tell her friends they might as well go back to the Common Room when Professor McGonagall came flying through the hallway, only stopping once she saw them all sitting on the ground. "Back to your Common Rooms immediately, no dawdling or I will take points away from your houses!" Her face pale, her mouth in a tight line, the students had no other option then to go back to their houses. Isabella wondered what was going on, but kept moving, just in case McGonagall was serious about taking away points.

So Isabella found herself pacing the crowded Slytherin Common Room. Draco was glaring at her, while Pansy stroked his arm, and Crabbe and Goyle kept stuffing their faces. May and Estelle had wandered back to their dorms and right now Isabella felt so irritated that she could tear Draco's pompous head off, Karlia watched her with a smirk on her face. "What?" hissed Isabella at Karlia. "You." Laughed Karlia as she pointed her chin at Draco being fondled by Pansy. "You're Jealous." Her eyes narrowed as she frowned at Draco and Pansy, then she stood and walked over to Isabella, and taking her arm in one hand and jerking Isabella's chin away from the sight of them, and to her own eyes then said calmly, "You are too good for him."

Draco watched furious but helplessly as Isabella paced back and forth a few feet away from where he sat pinned in by Pansy on his lap and Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Karlia glared at him, tossed her head, and then grabbed Isabella, he felt sick. It was all true about Karlia, he knew, and it disgusted him that she was his cousin… and also the Dark Lord's only heir. He had known since he was young about her, but no one including his father knew where she had been before she showed up on Platform 9 ¾ two years ago, only that now she was going to be living with his family for part of the summer … Karlia walked by him purring something into Isabella's ear, and smirking at him. It made him feel helpless to protect Isabella, it felt like something in him snapped- remembering what she had said to him at Christmas… his eyes narrowed… If that's what she wanted, she would be as dead to him…

Back in her dorm surrounded by her friends Isabella sat back on her bed and listened to the girls banter about boys, homework and the silliest chatter, she was surprised to see even Karlia join in on the girly chit chat. Letting out a sigh, she fell back on her bed, and suddenly three faces were looking down at her, all serious and concerned. "You alright Izzy?" May asked, "Yeah, are you?" Estelle chimed in. Isabella tried to smile, for them. Karlia chuckled, "I think she is just weirder out that every Slytherin guy and for that matter EVERY guy around here stares at her all the time." Isabella mad a face, "No they don't" she whined, but May and Estelle were exchanging glances over their shoulders, "Guys seriously!" Isabella rolled her eyes, "I'm still right here!" The four of them burst into giggles, as May joked, "Izzy, I bet you'll have a 4th or even 5th year boyfriend next year!" Isabella laughed because she thought her friends were nuts, and trusting any boy enough to go out with him, probably wasn't going to happen, she was sick of being lied to or hurt by a certain boy in particular.

For several day's classes were put on hold, students wondered what had happened, because obviously something had. Hogwarts classes resumed after several days and everyone went on as usual, even Profs were acting normal again. However the didn't have to wait long to find out why, because the students were summoned one evening to the Great Hall.

When the students entered the Great Hall that evening, they found the Hall splattered with the Slytherin Crest and the green serpent banners. Isabella and her friends all took their seats, as Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "Students, welcome!" he spread out his arms, "I would first of all like to assure you, and let you know that the monster from the Chamber of Secrets is no longer a cause for concern and that Hogwarts will thankfully be keeping it's doors open for next School Year, and secondly I do believe we have a reason to celebrate. As you can see the room is decorated with Slytherin colors, because they have currently the most house points, however." Dumbledore paused, "I do believe I have a few last points to give out." Dumbledore cleared his throat and awarded Potter, Ron, and Hermione all points for Gryffindor. Isabella's jaw dropped, Snape was glaring from the teacher's table, and McGonagall looked pleased with herself.

"I do believe," Dumbledore continued, "Now that the points have all been added up, there needs to be a change of decorations." He waved his arms and the Slytherin Banners turned to Gryffindor ones. Isabella scowled. "Now I only have one more thing to announce, all 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 6th year exams have been cancelled in the effect that we are celebrating that the Chamber of Secrets is closed, as well as the fact that we have lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts Defense Professor, however O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's will still be taking place. Now please, enjoy the feast, and have a wonderful summer.

Isabella didn't care so much that exams had been cancelled she had been in the top of her class anyways, what she did care about was the fact that no one was explaining how the 'monster' from the chamber of secrets was defeated, and also that no one was explaining why extra points were given out to the Gryffindors. Isabella decided then and their to find out what had happened, even if it took her the entire next year to do so, Karlia patted her arm, "There is always next year for the house cup." Isabella nodded, May and Estelle were 'oooing' over the deserts, so Isabella let the thought slide, and joined in with her friends.

It seemed odd to completely pack up her trunk again, and look back into the empty dorm room where she had spent her entire first year. She remembered when she had wondered what it would be like to come to Hogwarts… and she laughed, what a silly naïve girl she had been, she was now older, and wiser, she was a Slytherin… and had a great dark destiny ahead of her, taking one last look over her shoulder she smiled a cold smile, her pale face hidden behind her dark brown ringlets, her amethyst eyes burning, she could hardly wait for her next year to begin. What else did she have to learn? She joined Karlia in the Entrance Hall, and grabbing her trunk, she muttered, "Let's go home." Smiling Karlia nodded and with Isabella, May and Estelle, they joined the throng of students headed toward the Hogwarts Express and home for the summer, leaving behind the almost empty castle, where they would return once again in the fall, but for now, it was summer, and two bright and endless months stretched out in front of them, and they were eager for it.


End file.
